clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mortar
The Mortar card is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). It is a long-ranged, moderate-health building that deals moderate area damage and can be used offensively or defensively. It has a blind spot and can only attack ground troops. A Mortar card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. It fires explosive shells slowly, and like the X-Bow and Princess, is capable of attacking a Princess Tower from your side of the Arena. Strategy *The Mortar can be used to eliminate large swarms of troops or assist in eliminating medium or high hitpoint troops. Its slow hit speed means that it is less effective on higher hitpoint troops, such as the Giant. *As a defense, the Mortar can be placed in the center of the player's territory, preferably closer to the King's Tower, so opposing troops cannot get to the Crown Towers without defensive resistance. *If the opponent deploys an Elixir Collector two or more tiles from their King's Tower, the Mortar can be used to get rid of it. Be cautious when doing this, however, as this will put the player at an Elixir disadvantage due to the Mortar's slow hit speed. *The Mortar is able to target the enemy's Crown Towers from the player's own side, making it an effective offensive building. **With its cheaper cost, ability to deal area damage, and its dead zone, the Mortar can be used as a cheaper and less risky alternative to the X-Bow. **However, the Mortar deals much less DPS (damage per second) than the X-Bow. **The area damage can also hurt enemy units that are close to the Tower, maximizing damage output. **The Mortar is also able to damage enemy defensive buildings/troops from the player's side of the Arena to make way for a push. **It is effective to place a tank, splash unit, and/or splash building to protect it from troops in its blind spot. **It also will not get distracted by any troops like Giants that are placed near it while it's deploying due to its "blind spot". *The Mortar can fire up to 6 shots, which gives it a significantly lower damage output compared to the X-Bow. *While the Mortar is very powerful, it should be noted that fast troops such as the Hog Rider can get towards it quickly, making them untargetable due to the fact the Mortar cannot target troops that are very close to it. *It is possible for spawners to distract the Mortar due to the quick troop spawn rate that can be faster than the Mortar's fire rate and that the Mortar aims at the troop(s) that are spawned. **However, due to its blind spot, long-range and area damage, the Mortar is also a good counter to spawners. **Similarly, the blind spot of the Mortar can be utilized to kill support troops behind the tank when the tank is in the blind spot of the Mortar. History *The Mortar was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the Mortar's lifetime to 40 seconds. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Mortar's cost to 4 (from 6), its damage by 40%, its lifetime to 20 sec (from 40 sec), and its range decreased to 12 (from 13). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Mortar's lifetime to 30 sec (from 20 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update increased the Mortar's deploy time to 5 (from 3) and decreased its damage by 10%. This update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Mortar's range to 4.5-11 (from 5-12) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the Mortar's deploy time to 4 sec (from 5 sec). *On 15/12/16, a Balance Update increased the Mortar's Area Damage radius by 11%. This changes the Mortar's Area Damage radius from 1.8 tiles to 2 tiles. *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased the Mortar's deploy time to 3.5 sec (from 4 sec). *On 12/12/17, the Electrifying Update fixed a bug where the Mortar would not shoot troops close to its blind spot. *On 24/1/18, the Balance Update decreased the minimum range from 4.5 to 3.5. *On 25/4/18, the Mortar's card description was changed. It used to read "Defensive building with a long range. Shoots exploding boulders that deal area damage. Cannot shoot at targets that get very close!" *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update decreased the Mortar's area damage by 3.5% and hit points by 4%. *On 15/4/19, the card's artwork was redesigned. Trivia *The Mortar and the X-Bow have the longest deployment time of all cards in the game, clocking in at 3.5 seconds. *The Mortar has the longest hit speed and lowest damage per second of all defensive building cards. *The Mortar has the highest health of all Common buildings. *It resembles the level 5 Mortar from Clash of Clans. *It is the only ranged card with a "blind spot" within its range. *The Mortar, X-Bow, and Princess are the only cards with the ability to target Arena Towers without being targeted back. *Along with the Cannon and the Inferno Tower, the Mortar has the second shortest lifetime out of all the building cards only to the Goblin Cage. de:Minenwerfer es:Mortero fr:Mortier it:Mortaio ru:Мортира